¿Entonces?
by Kida Hori
Summary: Cuatro amigos prometen mantener su soltería durante el máximo tiempo posible después de que uno de ellos haya quedado destrozado tras una reciente ruptura. El plan peligrará cuando cada uno de ellos se enamore y tenga que arreglárselas en secreto para mantener su compromiso de celibato.
1. Prologo

**Buenas noches queridos lectores, como se darán cuenta esta es una nueva historia que empezado a escribir. Sé que aún no he terminado las otras historias pero desde hace mucho quería escribir un poco sobre BankotsuxKagome son una pareja un tanto bizarra pero quería escribir un poco de ellos pero no encontraba la manera ni el contexto en el cual desarrollar la historia.**

 **Como ya sabrán no soy la mejor dando introducciones pero solo espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hacía cuando la estaba escribiendo, aunque si nos ponemos a pensar no es de mi autoría en realidad, los personajes como ya sabrán son de** **Rumiko Takahashi mientras que la historia en la cual se desenvuelven es basado en la película de "** _ **That Awkward Moment**_ **".**

 **Indicaciones previas:**

 **-Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **-La historia es basada en la película "** _ **That Awkward Moment" dirigida y escrita por Tom Gormican**_.

 **-Constara de prologo y 7 capítulos esta historia.**

 **-Tanto el prólogo como el capítulo final estarán narrados en el presente. Los demás capítulos serán solo flashbacks.**

 **-Cuando salga en** ** _NEGRILLA Y CURSIVA_** **es que Bankotsu está narrando la historia en el pasado.**

* * *

 **¿ENTONCES?**

 **PROLOGO**

Sentado en la banca de un parque en el centro de la ciudad de New York se encuentra un chico moreno de larga cabellera azabache trenzada, sus ojos azules miran a varios costados del parque tratando de localizar a una persona en particular. Llevaba una camisa gris que se le pega al cuerpo dejando ver su amplio pecho, jeans algo desgastados que se abrían por un par de rotos en sus rodillas, zapatos tipo militar de color negro y una chamarra de cuero negro.

El chico frota sus manos sobre sus piernas y luego las coloca frente a su boca para soplar un poco de aire caliente. Vuelve a mirar alrededor del parque y suspira con resignación mientras baja su mirada azul al suelo que hay entre sus zapatos.

- _Son las 2:18 de la madrugada a mediados de febrero_ \- piensa el chico, mientras su mirada se dirige al reloj que portaba en su mano derecha, - _he estado sentado en un banco de un parque por casi 4 horas_ \- medita el joven para volver alzar la mirada, - _me estoy congelando…-_ se dice el chico para volver a frotar sus manos sobre el pantalón.

- _por qué estoy sentado aquí?-_ piensa el joven mientras pasa su mirada al suelo nuevamente, - _saben, probablemente sea mejor si vuelvo atrás, si retrocedo y me explico-_ se habla así mismo el chico. – _Toda relación llega a un momento crítico, a una coyuntura, entre seguir adelante y continuar-_ medita el chico cuando pasa su mirada del suelo a una lámpara del parque.

- _Yo llamo a ese momento el "Entonces"-_ se dice el joven para luego soltar un suspiro con fuerza.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el prólogo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, sé que de pronto tendrán sus dudas pero estas se irán respondiendo a medida que va avanzado el fanfic. Tratare de no demorarme en escribir esta historia.**

 **Si les gusto pueden seguirla y comentar lo que se les ocurra.**

 **Att: Hori Kida**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Me tomare un poco de su tiempo para agradecer a "Asia12, alei91, minidraculaura3 y verónica ramirez" por seguir mi historia, a " fransanchez y michiisalinas" por colocarla como favorita y responder a los mensajes de:**

 **minidraclaura3:** Hey! Si pues es que ese prologo no explica nada, además cuando subí el prólogo este ni tenia resumen entonces no se entendía nada… pero creo que con este capítulo tal vez se entienda más.

 **fransanchez:** jajaja pues intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible

 **Indicaciones previas:**

 **-Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **-La historia es basada en la película "** _ **That Awkward Moment" dirigida y escrita por Tom Gormican**_.

 **-Constara de prologo y 7 capítulos esta historia.**

 **-Tanto el prólogo como el capítulo final estarán narrados en el presente. Los demás capítulos serán solo flashbacks.**

 **-Cuando salga en** ** _NEGRILLA Y CURSIVA_** **es que Bancos está narrando la historia en el pasado.**

 **-Durante este capítulo invito que escuchen la canción de "** ** _BackOut_** **" –** ** _The americanos._**

 ** _++CONTIENE LEMON++_**

* * *

 **¿ENTONCES?**

 **CAPITULO 1 "** _ **Chicas del East Village para contratar**_ **"**

 **FLASHBACK**

En una habitación un poco desordenada, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro lacio, corto que no le llegaba más allá de los hombros, llevaba un vestido holgado negro con estampados de flores blancas, una chamarra de jeans y unas botas hasta la rodilla, sus ojos rojos se notaban que estaban humedecidos mientras veía a un chico moreno de cabellera azabache trenzada y ojos azules, sentado en el borde de la cama sin tender mientras este en una de sus manos había un bol de cereal donde hay tenía su café servido, llevaba una camisa gris con un estampado de la bandera de Alemania y estaba en calzoncillos azules oscuros.

La peli negra paso saliva –Entonces…- dijo la chica mientras veía como el joven terminaba de pasar un poco del café que había en su boca, -a donde está yendo esto?- pregunto la chica con la voz quebrada, el oji azul voltea a mirarla y ve los ojos lagrimosos de la chica, -creo que eres una… creo que eres increíble- dice el oji azul mientras trataba de no sentirse incomodo ante la pregunta de la peli negra –creo que eres una chica increíble. Yo…- decía el oji azul mientras pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro por la habitación. La peli negra levanta una ceja y el oji azul se da cuenta –creo que eres una persona increíble- repite el moreno mirando los ojos rojos de la joven.

-No… quiero romper contigo- dice la peli negra mientras unas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y se paraba del asiento. –Debo hacerlo- dice la chica mientras mira los ojos azules del chico, se cuelga una chaqueta que tenía en el respaldo de su silla, -estas rompiendo?- pregunta el oji azul mientras mira como la chica se cuelga su bolso.

-Lo siento, Bankotsu, necesito a alguien que esté listo- dice la peli negra mientras se limpiaba una que otra lagrima que bajaba, -Necesito a alguien que no tome café desde un bol de cereales- dice la chica y Bankotsu detiene su mano donde está el bol para beber de este y ver a la peli negra, -Que?- pregunta el moreno al alejar un poco el bol de su cara –o que al menos tenga su cama tendida!- dice la peli negra mientras señala la cama que aún estaba sin tender.

 _ **-No estaba confundido porque ella estuviera rompiendo conmigo-**_

-llego tan tarde al trabajo- dice la oji roja con la voz quebrada y sale de la habitación de Bankotsu dejándolo pensativo y frunce el ceño.

- _ **Estaba confundido porque no tenía ni idea de que estuviéramos saliendo-**_

Bankotsu gruñe un poco y deja el bol en el piso para caminar detrás de la chica –Ni siquiera me acerco al tipo de hombre que necesitas… el hombre que te mereces- dice el moreno caminando detrás de la peli negra. Esta cuando ya estaba al lado de la puerta de salida se voltea a mirarlo con las lágrimas aun escurriendo por sus mejillas – yo… lamento tanto que no pueda ser ese hombre- dice el oji azul aunque por dentro se sonreía a si mismo al ser tan bueno mintiendo en este tipo de situaciones.

 _ **-En su defensa, habíamos estado acostándonos, como una vez a la semana durante seis semanas-**_

La peli negra solloza y abraza a Bankotsu por el cuello, este la mira un poco y no sabe si responderle el abrazo o no, -llego tan tarde al trabajo- dice la oji roja aun abrazada al cuello del moreno.

- _ **Pero en mi defensa, eso es un ligue acercándose a la etapa de "verse"-**_

-Lo siento, Bankotsu- dice la peli negra para deshacer el abrazo y colocar las manos en las mejillas del moreno, -No, te entiendo- dice el oji azul mirando los ojos de la peli negra, esta niega con la cabeza, -Te entiendo- dice Bankotsu colocando ambas manos sobre las de ella y retirarlas lentamente. La peli negra asiente con la cabeza y se suelta de las manos del moreno.

 _ **-Y lo que yo entendía era, en ese momento, era que definitivamente no estábamos saliendo-**_

Bankotsu se queda mirando como la oji roja coge el pomo de la puerta principal, lo voltea a mirar, le bajan otras lagrimas por las mejillas y sale por la puerta. Bankotsu resopla un poco y con una mano alborota un poco su flequillo, en eso suena el celular del moreno. Este sale corriendo hasta su habitación y entre el desorden, debajo de unos pantalones, lo encuentra. Se acerca hasta una ventana y la abre.

- _Hermano, recibiste mi mensaje?_ \- pregunta un chico desde la otra línea, -Hombre, me fui, hace como 10 minutos…- dice Bankotsu para luego colocar el teléfono en la ventana y sonaran los ruidos del tráfico de New York desde su lado de la línea. – _Vamos hombre. Llegas tarde. Que has estado haciendo?_ \- Pregunta el chico del otro lado de forma insistente. Bankotsu resopla un poco frustrado y se sienta al lado de la ventana –Que he estado haciendo?- pregunta Bankotsu, mientras niega con la cabeza –Yura acaba de romper conmigo- dice el moreno para revolverse otra vez su flequillo. – _Oh, amigo, quien es Yura?-_ Pregunta el chico del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

En otra parte de New York entra a un apartamento un chico de piel ligeramente blanca de cabello negro largo y trenzado, sus ojos rojos miran alrededor del apartamento. Llevaba su uniforme de medico consistente en una camisa y pantalón anti fluidos verde claro, encima llevaba un saco deportivo de color gris, y del bolsillo de su camisa cuelga el carnet de presentación de la clínica donde trabaja. –Abi, estas en casa?- pregunta el azabache y cierra la puerta del apartamento, el chico camina unos pasos y deja su saco colgado en el perchero de la entrada.

Sigue caminando hasta que en la sala, sentada en un sofá, encuentra a una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro ligeramente ondulado y largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, vestida una camisa blanca con estampados de flores rojas y con un ligero escote en V, un jeans apretado resaltando sus curvas, sus ojos rojos se posaron en los ojos rojos del peli negro. –Oh, No sabía que teníamos compañía- dice el azabache al ver a un hombre sentado al lado de la mujer. El hombre era ligeramente más bajo que el azabache, tenía el cabello marrón sujetado a una coleta y ojos negros, tenía prominentes entradas que denotaban ya su avanzada edad, vestía una camisa elegante de color azul remangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de sastre de color gris.

El azabache se acerca a los dos y ellos se levantan, Abi pasa sus manos por los jeans un poco incomoda y el hombre baja la mirada con un poco de incomodidad, el azabache pasa su mirada de la mujer al hombre y viceversa, -llegas temprano- dice Abi tragando con fuerza ante la incomodidad, -sí, me salte el gimnasio- dice el azabache levantado una ceja y mirando a la peli negra. –Oh, eh… este es mi abogado- dice Abi mientras señala al hombre al lado de ella.

-Oh, tu abogado- dice el azabache mirando al hombre con intriga, el hombre asiste con la cabeza mientras mete sus manos entre los bolsillos, -en realidad, es un muy buen abogado- dice Abi dice con una sonrisa, ve al hombre y este le sonríe de vuelta –Está todo bien?- pregunta el azabache al ver el intercambio de sonrisas de ambos.

* * *

… _Unas horas después…_

En una cafetería esquinera, estaban sentados 4 hombres bebiendo un poco de café expreso, uno tenía una camisa a cuadros abierta de color azul remangada hasta los codos y debajo una camisa gris, y unos jeans oscuros rotos en las rodillas, su cabello era negro y lo tenía sujetado en una coleta alta, tenía ojos azules. Al lado de este estaba sentado un chico de cabello también negro sujetado en una coleta pero era mucho más corta que el del otro, sus ojos también eran azules y llevaba una camisa negra un poco holgada y tenía unos jeans claros. Al lado estaba un chico con uniforme de medicina y cabello trenzado con ojos rojos y por ultimo al frente de este estaba Bankotsu con una camisa a cuadros de color negra bien abotonada, y con las mangas hasta los codos, llevaba unos jeans oscuros rotos también en las rodillas.

-Tu esposa te dijo que estaba teniendo sexo intenso?- pregunta Bankotsu, mirando con incredulidad al otra trenzado, -Si, intenso- dice el oji rojo con resignación mitras coloca sus codos sobre la mesa, y mira a Bankotsu con el ceño fruncido, -No puedo creer que dijo "intenso"- dijo el chico de coleta alta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso fue lo que dijo. Con un tipo llamado Kotatsu- dice el oji rojo, mientras apretaba los puños. –Hiten, y mientras decía eso, su abogado estaba sentado ahí?- pregunta el oji azul de coleta alta, mientras miraba con incredulidad al oji rojo, -Se parecía a Anthony Hopkins- dice Hiten mirando a los demás chicos, -Quien carajos es Anthony Hopkins?- pregunta el oji azul de coleta alta mirando al oji rojo –El de "Dragón rojo", Koga- dice Hiten a ver si el oji azul lo pillaba –Doctor Hannibal Lecter?- pregunta el oji azul de coleta alta –Si- dice Hiten con un suspiro, -Hermano, me encanta el Doctor Hannibal- dice el chico de ojos azules y de coleta corta mientras sonríe, los otros tres muchachos miran con incredulidad al chico de ojos azules y Koga le da un golpe en el hombro nada disimulado. –Ya no más- dice el otro mientras que se soba su brazo golpeado.

-Quien carajos se parece a Anthony Hopkins?- dice Bankotsu mirando con el ceño fruncido al oji azul que aún tenía su mano en el brazo –Si, ese no es un aspecto fuerte- dice Koga mirando a Hiten, -Su abogado, su abogado de parecía a Anthony Hopkins- dice Hiten nuevamente mientras se revuelve el cabello un poco. –Bien, y él estaba sentado ahí en el sofá?- pregunta el oji azul de coleta pequeña mirando a Hiten, -Si, por que él estaba sentado ahí en el sofá?- pregunta Bankotsu mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. –Porque ella quiere el divorcio- dice Hiten mirando a sus tres amigos.

Los otros tres abren los ojos ante la sorpresa, -Eso es… -habla Bankotsu mientras frunce el ceño pero baja la mirada, -Carajo, Hombre…- dice Koga con ojos aun abiertos mirando a Hiten, -Lo siento- dice el otro oji azul mientras coloca ambos codos sobre la mesa y cruza las manos al frente de su boca. –Estas bromeando?- pregunta Bankotsu volviendo su mirada al oji rojo.

-Y es el mejor abogado, el tipo sentado ahí, el tipo se parece a Anthony Hopkins, es el tipo con el que se está acostando- dic Hiten golpeando la mesa haciendo que los vasos sobre esta tintineen. –Kotatsu?- preguntan los tres amigos incrédulos –Kotatsu!- re afirma Hiten mirando los 3 pares de ojos azules que lo miraban. –Al carajo con Kotatsu!- dice Koga y le da un puño a su pierna.

–Oh, amigo...- dijo el chico de ojos azules y coleta corta, -el… te dijo algo?- pregunto Koga mirando a Hiten que apretaba sus puños encima de la mesa, Bankotsu coloca una de sus manos sobre el espaldar de la silla de Hiten en muestra de apoyo. –Que le gustaban mis zapatos- dijo Hiten mientras cogía su pocillo de café y lo empezaba a tomar. –Qué?- pregunto Bankotsu retirando la mano y mirándolo con intriga, -Que dijo que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos oji azules restantes. –Dijo que le gustaban mis zapatos- dijo Hiten mientras dejaba su pocillo en la mesa y miraba a los chicos. Los tres chicos abajaron al mismo tiempo a mirar los zapatos que tenía Hiten y este rondo los ojos.

-bueno… no está equivocado- dice Koga levantándose al mismo tiempo con los otros dos peli negros, -Son zapatos geniales- dice el otro peli negro de coleta corta. Hiten niega con la cabeza, -Que carajo, Miroku?- dice Hiten mientras frunce el ceño nuevamente, -No me merezco esto- dice Hiten mirando a los ojos de Bankotsu y baja la cabeza sobre sus dos brazos y se recostaba.

* * *

… _Afuera del café…_

Bankotsu, Koga y Miroku van caminando, -No sé qué vamos hacer, chicos- dijo Koga con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a los dos oji azules que se encontraban al lado de él, -Tenemos que conseguirle una prostituta- dijo Miroku mirando a los otros dos chicos que voltearon a mirarlo de reojo. –No podemos costear una prostituta- dijo Bankotsu al regresar su mirada al frente y continuar con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, podemos usar un cupón- dice Miroku sacando una revista que tenía dentro de la chaqueta y se la muestra a los chicos, Koga la coge y Bankotsu la mira de reojo. –Conseguirle una puta barata. Es Hiten- dice Miroku al ver que ya ambos chicos prestaban atención a la revista. –No, no podemos… no tenemos dinero- vuelve a decir Bankotsu, -Mira!- dice Miroku deteniendo el andar de ambos chicos y señalando la una página de la revista, -" _Chicas del East Village para contratar"-_ lee Koga donde Miroku señala y abre los ojos mientras que Bankotsu levanta una ceja.

–No- dice Bankotsu al ver la portada del anuncio, donde se ven las piernas de una chica con una falda vaporosa, unas botas de tacón puntilla de color negro tipo cuero y al lado estaba escrito lo que leyó Koga. –Si!- dice Miroku viendo la cara de los dos chicos.

* * *

… _En una oficina…_

Se ven a Miroku, Koga y Bankotsu, caminando por un pasillo que los llevaba hasta donde se encontraba el escritorio donde trabajan los tres chicos en su puesto en marketing. –De acuerdo, a este articulo los bares del lado. Están llenos de prostitutas- dice Miroku mostrando en que parte de la revista decía eso a Koga y este coge la revista, Bankotsu solo resopla y gira los ojos. –Sabes lo que me encanta de ti, es que literalmente te crees cada cosa que lees- dice Bankotsu con una sonrisa ladina mirando a Miroku que frunce el ceño y Koga también sonríe por el comentario de Bankotsu.

-No es verdad- dice Miroku frunciendo el ceño mirando a Bankotsu que aún seguía con la sonrisa, -Si, lo es- dice Koga mirando la revista y Miroku le devuelve la mirada a Koga, -No es así- dice Miroku quitándole la revista a Koga, -si es verdad- dice Koga sin mirar a Miroku y este pasa su mirada entre Koga y Bankotsu. –Es como si tuvieras 9 años- dice Bankotsu sin soltar su sonrisa y picarle un ojo a una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en su cubículo, esta se sonroja y baja la mirada.

-Oh, no, no, no. Son como prostitutas jóvenes y geniales- dice Miroku leyendo una parte de la revista, Koga saca una sonrisa más amplia mientras menea la cabeza, Bankotsu gira su cabeza para seguir mirando a la chica a la que le pico el ojo. –Se visten como Hípsters y eso- dice Miroku y Bankotsu lo ve de reojo. –Y yo te digo que realmente lo dudo que sea ese caso- dice Bankotsu quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldo de su silla, se sienta en la silla giratoria y coloca sus codos en los brazos de esta. Koga se quita la bufanda, la deja sobre el largo escritorio que compartía con Bankotsu y Miroku, se sienta sobre el escritorio y ambos oji azules miran a Miroku que aún sigue leyendo lo que hay en la revista. –Entonces por que estaría en una revista?- pregunta Miroku quitando la vista de la revista y mirar a los dos azabaches que le están sonriendo con burla.

-No lo se- dice Bankotsu encogiéndose de hombros, -Léela- dice Miroku para resoplar cansado y tira la revista sobre el escritorio, se voltea y coloca su pocillo en el servidor de café que había encima de su escritorio, Koga coge dos pocillos que estaban a su lado y se los pasa a Miroku que vuelve a resoplar cansado.

Bankotsu se estira y coge la revista, busca la página donde estaba el anuncio –" _Se vestía como cualquier otra linda chica joven, botas hasta la rodilla, esparcidas por el suelo, y un cajón lleno hasta el topo con condones, parecían los únicos signos de su oficio paralelo"_ \- termina de leer con las cejas arriba. Miroku le da un sorbo a su café mientras Koga está sirviendo el resto del café –Que tan asombroso es eso?- pregunta Miroku viendo a Bankotsu que aún no quitaba su expresión de asombro de su cara.

-Hola chicos. Es Naraku- dice un hombre algo mayor, de cabello café un poco ondulado, sus ojos eran rojos y vestía una camisa dejando dos botones sin abrochar arriba en el cuello de color lila, llevaba un pantalón gris de sastre y miraba a los 3 chicos. Los tres voltean a mirar al hombre y en eso Koga le pasa el pocillo de café a Bankotsu –Hola, Naraku- dice Miroku mientras Koga solo asentía con la cabeza y Bankotsu tomaba de su café. –Sabes que no es un teléfono. Cierto?- pregunta Bankotsu con una ceja levantada, Miroku que en ese momento le estaba dando un sorbo a su café casi lo escupe.

-De verdad estas aquí, Naraku, podemos verte- dice Koga mirando a Naraku, -totalmente- dice Bankotsu para cruzar los brazos aun con el pocillo en su mano, Naraku se mueve un poco inquieto –Oh! Entonces debes presentar el libro de Midoriko- dice Naruku señalándolos y moviéndose de un lado a otro, los tres chicos se quedan mirando cómo se movía Naraku –Entonces… están preparados, chicos? bien?- pregunta Naraku un poco incómodo -–estaremos ahí- dice Koga subiendo la tasa de café a la altura de sus ojos y los otros oji azules solo asienten con la cabeza. Naraku se voltea de manera robótica y se va de ahí. Los tres chicos se miran entre ellos, Koga y Miroku estallan en risas mientras Bankotsu solo resopla su flequillo y toma un poco de su café pero sin soltar una sonrisa de sus labios.

* * *

 _...En la sala de juntas…_

Había una mesa ovalada donde se encontraba en la cabecera una mujer de cabello rojo rizado de ojos color miel, llevaba una camisa verde fuerte dejando ver su prominente escote, al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba un señor re gordete ya entrado en años, con un poco de pelo de color gris y ojos verdes, al lado de el estaba una mujer de cabello largo y gris de ojos azules, que llevaba un traje negro con una camisa rosa. Al otro lado estaba una mujer de cabello negro y lacio, ojos negros llevaba una camisa vaporosa blanca de puntos con negros, detrás de ella estaba Naraku mirando con asombro a los 3 chicos sentados en la otra cabecera y al lado de ellos había una pizarra en blanco.

-Eso es una pizarra en blanco- dice la mujer peli negra mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a los tres oji azules. Los tres chicos se recuestan mejor en sus asientos y sonríen con suficiencia. –Eso es una mina de oro- dice Bankotsu señalando la pizarra en blanco detrás de el con un marcador. –Quiero decir, les dimos pilas de ejemplos- dice la peli negra mirando con furia a los tres chicos. –te refieres a estos. Cierto?- dice Koga al tiempo que los tres mueven la torre de 6 libros cada uno de diferente tamaño y color, haciendo que los presentes voltearan a mirar la pila de libros.

–Lo que están viendo allí es exactamente lo mismo que van a ver en todos lados- dice Bankotsu y se vuelve a recostar en su silla, -y podemos entregar eso- dice Miroku mirando a la mujer peli negra mientras Naraku negaba con la cabeza y mostraba cara de sufrimiento. –Pero cuando hablamos de " _La princesa inesperada"_ \- Dice Koga pero es interrumpido –El cual es un gran título- dice Miroku haciendo que Bankotsu y Koga afirmen con la cabeza. –Es maravilloso, maravilloso título- dice Miroku mientras coloca cara de satisfacción mirando a la peli negra autora del libro.

-Pero aun así, se está hundiendo- dice Bankotsu que para de estar moviendo su silla giratoria y mirar a la autora –en un mar de aburrimiento color pastel- dice Koga ahora con cara de aburrición mirando uno de los tantos libros que tenían al frente que era color rosa pastel. La peli negra afirma con la cabeza y levanta una ceja mirando los libros. –Eso no es lo ustedes quieren- dice Miroku mirando a la peli negra y esta lo mira a los ojos azules. –Y eso no es lo que necesitan- dice Koga con encogiéndose de hombros y dejando el libro rosa pastel nuevamente sobre la pila de libros

-Creo que es lo que necesitan- dice Bankotsu mirando a la peli negra, -Creo que lo sabe- dice Miroku pasando su mirada de Bankotsu a la Peli negra. –La portada de un libro debería dar una pista sobre la historia- dice Bankotsu parándose de su asiento y colocándose al lado de la pizarra –Pero tampoco dar demasiado- dice Koga recostándose mejor en su asiento y girando sobre este para mirar a Bankotsu que empieza a escribir en la pizarra –esto es sobre satisfacer deseos- dice Miroku corriendo un poco su asiento de ruedas hasta donde se encuentra la autora.

Los otros miembros de la junta se recuestan mejor en sus asientos y posan su mirada en la espalda de Bankotsu –Blanco y negro- dice Koga señalando con sus manos la pizarra. Bankotsu se voltea y mira a los miembros de la junta –Ahora, un estudio reciente usando MRI, revelo que el cerebro de las mujeres, se encendía como fuegos artificiales cuando les mostraban fotos de… - dice Bankotsu mirando a la junta para que completara la frase –Un pene…- dice el hombre regordete quien anotaba unas cosas en su libreta, todos voltearon a ver al hombre –que?- pregunta Miroku al hombre al ver que había perdido el hilo de lo que estaban diciendo en la junta, el hombre levanta la mirada y ve que todos lo están mirando y vuelve a bajar la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Bankotsu lo mira incrédulo y vuelve su atención al grupo de la junta –No…- dice Bankotsu pero vuelve a mirar al hombre –No- dice más seguro y vuelve su vista a la pizarra, -no- dice Koga ante lo dicho por el hombre regordete que aun miraba con asombro como el hombre osaba decir eso en plena junta y luego negar con la cabeza, -no- dice Miroku con una sonrisa en la cara al ver como se avergonzaba mas el hombre.

-el cerebro de las mujeres se encienda como fuegos artificiales cuando les mostraban fotos de…- dice Bankotsu mientras empezaba a dibujar en la pizarra, cuando se voltea –Zapatos- dice Koga parándose al lado de la pizarra mientras señala los tacones que dibujo Bankotsu, -Zapatos- reafirma Miroku viendo a la autora que empieza a sonreír –y nadie satisface deseos como Christian Louboutin- dice Bankotsu tapando el marcador –Pregúntenle a cualquier chica de aquí- dice Koga mirando a las chicas de la junta quienes empiezan asentir con la cabeza. –Me encanta- dice la Mujer peli negra y le sonríe a los 3 chicos ojiazules.

* * *

… _En el apartamento de Bankotsu…_

 _-_ Miroku! Estas cagando?- Pregunta Bankotsu mientras se servía unos shots de whiskey.

-Absolutamente no- dice Miroku sentado en la tasa con los pantalones abajo leyendo lo que decía en una crema bronceadora.

Suena el timbre y Bankotsu se acerca a la puerta para abrir, -Cada vez que vienes, cagas en mi baño!- grita Bankotsu para que lo alcance a oír Miroku, abre la puerta y aparece Koga con una sonrisa en la cara –Otra vez está cagando en tu baño?- pregunta Koga con una sonrisa ladina y le entrega un sixpack de cervezas a Bankotsu para poder pasar al apartamento del moreno, Bankotsu solo gira los ojos fastidiado y cierra la puerta nuevamente para dirigirse a la cocina donde ya lo esperaba el ojiazul de coleta alta.

-No estoy cagando! Estoy usando autobronceante!- grita Miroku y ambos chicos en la cocina levanta una ceja ante lo dicho por el joven del baño –Autobronceante?- pregunta Bankotsu frunciendo el ceño extrañado por lo que dijo Miroku

-Si, le dije a esa asistente de Vogue que no podía salir porque estaba en Toulon- dice Miroku mientras se está esparciendo la crema sobre la cara –Tratando de sacarla de mi lista- dice Miroku mientras exprime un poco la crema y embarrase más del autobronceante –y también estoy cagando- dice Miroku viéndose las piernas con los pantalones abajo

-Siempre!- dice Bankotsu para tomar un poco de whiskey y Koga no borra la sonrías de su cara –siempre- vuelve a reafirmar Bankotsu mientras apoya sus manos en la barra de la cocina luego de haber tomado un poco del trago –Da gracias que al menos no te tapa el baño- dice Koga para luego estallar en risas y Bankotsu le frunce el ceño.

Se abre la puerta de la entrada y Hiten llega con una caja entre sus manos, -No la recuperaste, eh?- pregunta Bankotsu y Koga gira la cabeza para ver a Hiten –Solo agarre lo que pude- dice Hiten dejando su caja aun lado del sofá donde estaba sentado Koga coge una cerveza y se sienta al lado del oji azul. –Hey! Hiten!- se escucha el grito de Miroku desde el baño y Hiten voltea a mirar al baño –Estabas cagando?- pregunta Hiten al ver salir del baño a Miroku. –Si- dice Miroku subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón –siempre- dice Bankotsu frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza –Claro que no!- dice Miroku para coger uno de los shots que tenía Bankotsu servidos, -siempre vagadas en mi baño!- dice Bankotsu deteniendo el brazo de Miroku que se iba a tomar el shots mientras miraba al oji azul de coleta pequeña con el ceño fruncido, -yo casi nunca cago n tu baño- dice Miroku mirando a sus otros amigos, -Siempre lo haces- dice Hiten Miroku pasa la mirada a Koga –Oye no me mires a mí! Tu cada nada entras es a cagar- dice Koga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a salir- dice Miroku tratando de justificarse, Bankotsu baja la mirada a la caja que había dejado en el piso hiten –Eso es helado?- pregunta incrédulo y suelta a Miroku –Compraste helado, Hiten?- pregunta Koga al coger el empaque de helado y dejarlo en la barra de la cocina. –Vamos…- dice Miroku con una sonrisa. –sí, chocolate con mantequilla de maní- dice Hiten mirando a sus amigos y cogiendo el helado –Es un buen sabor. Déjame ver- dice Bankotsu y le extiende la mano, -Vamos a salir –dice Miroku acomodándose bien la camisa dentro de los pantalones, -nada de helado- dice Koga tomando un poco de su cerveza, Hiten coge mejor su helado, -Sabes el whiskey no combinan con helado- dice Bankotsu mirando a hiten y vuelve a extender su mano para que le dé el helado –oh, lo necesitas?- pregunta Bankotsu e hiten suelta un poco el helado –lo necesitas? Que eres, una gordita adolescente?- pregunta Koga recargado en uno de los mesones de la cocina cruzando de brazos –Quien eres, Bridget Jones?- pregunta Bankotsu – de verdad? Poniendo nombres? Eso es lo que estamos haciendo? – pregunta Hiten mirando a Bankotsu soltando más su agarre al dichoso helado.

-Dame el helado- dice Bankotsu mientras empieza a caminar para acercarse a Hiten, -no- dice hiten –Dame el helado- vuelve a decir Bankotsu mientras más se acerca a Hiten, -Conozco esa mirada. Aléjate de mí- dice Hiten mientras retrocede un paso y señala a Bankotsu con su dedo. –Dame el helado- repite Bankotsu y levanta una ceja, -atrás, Bankotsu- dice Hiten y trata de encararlo –Dame el helado y Bankotsu coge la muñeca que lo estaba señalando y trata de quitarle el helado, -Dame el helado- dice Bankotsu forcejeando con Hiten –Quítate hombre- dice Hiten tratan de soltarse de Bankotsu.

-Nadie tendrá helado- dice Miroku quitándole el helado a Hiten. Bankotsu suelta a Hiten y este va tras Miroku pero Él se da cuenta y se lo lanza a Koga, Koga coge el helado en el aire, lo lanza por una ventana y alza los brazos en signo de victoria, -Eso fue asombroso- dice Miroku y las choca con Koga, Bankotsu asiente con la cabeza mientras sonreí e hiten lo mira con asombro –Lo arrojaste por la ventana?- pregunta Hiten incrédulo, -Vamos a salir- le dice Koga con una sonrisa.

* * *

… _Saliendo del edificio donde vive Bankotsu…_

Los cuatro amigos salían del edificio Koga y Miroku estaban abrazando a Hiten por los hombros, mientras Bankotsu sonreía de manera ladina y negaba por las ocurrencias de sus amigos. –Es decir, apuesto a que pensabas que nunca ibas a sentir esto de nuevo, hermano- dice Koga mientras que con su brazo mueve de un lado a otro a Hiten, Miroku se suelta un poco y deja que Bankotsu pase su brazo por los hombros de Hiten –La excitación. La energía. No tienes esto en una relación- Dice Koga emocionado, -He estado fuera de juego por tanto tiempo que olvide lo mucho que extraño esto- dice Hiten pensando en lo mucho que ya llevaba con Abi. Koga pasa su brazo por los hombros de Miroku y los cuatro quedan en una especie de abrazo.

-Tú nunca estuviste dentro del juego. Eras un médico casado- dice Bankotsu pegándole en el pecho a Hiten con una sonrisa, -ah lo que sea- dice Hiten alejando a Bankotsu. –Quieren una mentica, chicos?- pregunta Miroku, -si- dice Hiten y recibe una en la mano, -Estas son para ustedes- dice Miroku dejando dos en su mano, Bankotsu y Koga la cogen y se la mandan al tiempo que Hiten –Esta menta es muy rara, Miroku- dice Hiten mirando al chico de la coleta pequeña. –Si lo sé, es Viagra- dice Miroku mirando a Hiten, haciendo que tanto Bankotsu y Koga detenga su camino y volteen a mirarlos con una ceja elevada. –Tiene cuatro horas para beber como Keith Richards y seguir estando duros- dice Miroku restándole importancia y seguir caminando pasando al lado de los 3 chicos asombrados, -Toda buena película de acción tiene una cuenta regresiva. Verdad?- pregunta Bankotsu y Koga asiente, se encogen de hombros y niegan para empezar a seguir al otro oji azul, -malditos idiotas- dice Hiten a los 3 chicos que empiezan a caminar. –Idiotas- reafirma Hiten y empieza a seguirlos.

* * *

…E _n un café bar…_

El local no era muy grande pero se prestaba para que las personas alcanzaran a bailar, sus paredes estaban tapizadas de color rojo y las luces no era muy fuertes por lo que no enceguecían la las personas, mientras sonaba la canción de " _Backout" – the americanos._ Al lado de la barra se encontraban Bankotsu recargado en la barra mirando a las personas en la pista de baile mientras sostenía una copa de whiskey en la mano y miraba como un par de chicas le bailaban provocativamente y este sonreía, al lado estaba Hiten, que igual que Bankotsu estaban mirando la pista de baile solo que este se sentía un poco incómodo. Enseguida estaba Koga estaba sentado en la barra pero hablando con Miroku y una chica de cabello café sujetado de manera elegante en una coleta alta, la chica tenía los ojos cafés, y vestida con un vestido vaporoso de color blanco.

-Lo se estoy muy borracho ahora- dice Koga con una sonrisa mirando a la chica al lado de Miroku y esta jugaba con su vaso de whiskey mientras veía a Koga –Si así es- dice la chica afirmando lo que anteriormente había dicho Koga. Hiten voltea a mirar a Bankotsu para hablar y ve que este ya no está a su lado, mira a la pista y él estaba bailando con unas chicas que antes se le habían insinuado. –No puedo esperar para emborracharme- le dice Koga a Hiten cogiéndolo del hombro y este voltea a mirar a Koga que estaba chocando su vaso con la chica y Miroku. –No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto- dice Hiten en voz alta para tratar de alejarse de ahí pero Koga lo retiene haciendo que Hiten lo voltee a mirar –oye, ven aquí. Si puedes hacerlo- le dice Koga golpeándole un poco la mejilla.

-Si puedes! Solo debes pensar, Hey! Soy un médico atractivo!- dice Miroku un poco ebrio pero moviendo un poco la cabeza tratando de expresarse mejor, la chica al lado de Miroku suelta una sonora carcajada y se acerca a Hiten –No, funcionaria conmigo, Hiten- dice La chica peli café con una sonrisa, Koga e Hiten la voltean a mirar y sonríen. –En serio?- pregunta Miroku al voltear a verla –Si, en serio- dice la chica con una sonrisa mirando a Miroku –Eso funcionaria totalmente conmigo- dice Koga cogiendo del hombro a Hiten y picándole el ojo, molestando a Hiten un poco.

Tanto Koga e Hiten desvían su mirada a la pista de baile y ven una chica rubia de ojos miel, acercándose a ellos, llevaba un vestido negro apretado resaltando bien sus curvas. –Oye! Sango!- dice Koga golpeando un poco la barra para que la chica peli café volteara a mirar a la rubia que se estaba acercando a ellos. Sango ve que cuando está muy cerca la rubia le pica el ojo a Koga entendiendo el mensaje, Hiten se queda mirando a sus amigos haber que hacen.

-Oh, por Dios! Me encantan tus zapatos! He estado buscándolos- dice Sango haciendo que la rubia detenga su camino y voltee a mirar a la peli café –oh gracias!- dice la rubia y voltea a mirar a los chicos que estaban con la peli café, -Vaya! Eres hermosa!- dice Sango mirando a la rubia y esta se ríe un poco, Sango se gira un poco –Oh! Este es mi amigo Miroku. Es increíble!- dice Sango señalando a Miroku que estaba sentado mirando a las dos chicas hablar, la rubia gira su mirada al chico sentado y le sonríe –pero es virgen- dice Sango cogiéndole el hombro a la rubia y esta asiente un poco con resignación, mientras que Miroku le frunce el ceño a Sango para luego hacer cara de pesar a la rubia.

-Siempre hay una trampa- dice la rubia –Solo estoy tratando de tener sexo antes de graduarme de la secundaria- dice Miroku colocando cara de niño bueno y sentarse de forma que estuviera apenado. –Hola, soy Kya- dice la rubia extendiéndole la mano a Miroku y sonriéndole un poco, -Lo sé- dice Miroku estrechándole la mano y la rubia se lo lleva a la pista de baile ante la mirada de asombro de Hiten, Koga sonríe y se toma un poco del vaso que Bankotsu había estado bebiendo.

Koga pasa su vista por la pista de baile y ve a una chica de cabello negro un poco ondulado sujetado en una cola alta mal hecha dejando caer unos pocos cabellos sobre su cara, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel era blanca, llevaba un vestido negro de tiras que se apretaba en sus abultados pechos y seguía apretado hasta su vientre donde se soltaba un poco hasta unos centímetros arriba de su rodilla, la chica estaba sentada en uno de los sofás al lado de la pista mientras jugaba un poco con el contenido de su vaso haciéndolo girar. Koga deja el vaso de Bankotsu sobre la barra y empieza aproximarse a la chica cuando de la nada una chica de cabello rojo ligeramente ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido vino tinto que cubría sus hombros pero dejaba su espalda descubierta, choca con él.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho!- dice la chica apenada retirándose un poco mientras se sonrojaba un poco pero Koga no lo percibe debido a que voltea a mirar a la peli negra que antes había visto pero esta ya no se encontraba. Koga suspira resignado y baja su vista a la chica que tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho y miraba a otro lado avergonzada, Koga levanta una ceja y sonríe con soberbia –Quieres bailar?- le pregunta el oji azul a la chica y antes de que ella logre decir algo Koga la está jalando a la pista de baile.

Por otro lado de la pista Bankotsu estaba bailando entre dos chicas muy sexys, mientras le bailaban muy pegadas a él, Bankotsu gira su vista y ve a Koga bailando con una peli roja que baila muy bien, sigue mirando por la pista y ve a Miroku hablando con una Rubia muy bien dotada, sonríe con soberbia y pasa una de sus manos por la pequeñísima cintura de la chica que le bailaba al frente cuando voltea a ver a Hiten, una chica de cabello negro un poco ondulado sujetado en una cola alta mal hecha dejando caer unos pocos cabellos sobre su cara, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel era blanca, llevaba un vestido negro de tiras que se apretaba en sus abultados pechos y seguía apretado hasta su vientre donde se soltaba un poco hasta unos centímetros arriba de su rodilla, pasa por su campo visual y él la sigue con la mirada, viendo como ella subía las escaleras haciendo que su vestido se elevara un poco a cada paso que diera dejando ver sus blancas piernas. Bankotsu traga saliva y no sabía si era porque esa chica lo dejo sin aliento o era porque tenía calor de haber estado bailando.

Hiten estaba sentado en la barra mirando como sus amigos estaban bailando y el suspiro resignado, en eso llegan Miroku con la chica rubia de antes y una amiga de la rubia, -Sasha te presento a…- dice la rubia señalado a Hiten que solo la miraba con una ceja arriba, -Hiten- dice Miroku interviniendo por la rubia, -Hola Hiten, soy Sasha- dice la peli castaña extendiéndole la mano y fijando sus ojos verdes en los rojos de Hiten. –Hola…- dice Hiten sin entender que ocurre y le aprieta la mano a la peli castaña, esta sonríe de forma más amplia y jala a Hiten a la pista de baile.

La castaña seguía bailándole a Hiten y este se movía pero se sentí un poco incómodo, y se revolvía de vez en cuento su cabello, la chica al ver la incomodidad de Hiten coloco ambas manos del oji rojo sobre sus caderas y paso su manos por el cuello de este, y empezó a bailar más pegada él. Hiten pasa su mirada por sus amigos y los ven bailando con las chicas. Luego de unas canciones la castaña lo jala de la mano y lo hace sentarse con ellas y su grupo de amigas –No pongas esa cara, solo estamos conociéndonos- le dice la chica y le guiña el ojos, el suspira resignado. Al lado de él había una pareja que lo estaba empujando debido a que se estaban besando con mayor intensidad.

Bankotsu, jala a ambas chicas a la barra donde antes estaban con sus amigos y pide más tragos, las chicas se reían de lo que él decía y en eso llega Koga con la peli roja de la mano y Bankotsu levanta la ceja, Koga simplemente sonríe y pide una copa extra para el y la peli roja. Después llegan Miroku y Kya a donde ellos. –Whiskey- dice Koga para sentarse sobre la barra y servirle las chicas que estaban hay con ellos. –Si!- dice Miroku un poco entonado pasándole la copa a Koga. –Te quiero. Lo estamos haciendo- dice Koga para chocar su copa con Miroku, -También te quiero- dice Miroku bebiendo todo el contenido de la copa.

Bankotsu estaba sentado en una de las sillas al lado de la barra y estaba charlando con las chicas con las que antes había bailado –Nunca había visto a ese tipo antes- dice Bankotsu contestando una pregunta que antes una de las chicas le había preguntado. –Ese no es amigo tuyo?- pregunta una chica señalando a Hiten que estaba sentado en la barra mirando su copa de whiskey mientras suspiraba con fuerza. Bankotsu voltea a mirar a las chicas y se levanta del asiento, -a dónde vas?- pregunta una de las chicas –haber cómo esta mi amigo- le dice Bankotsu con una sonrisa y va donde Hiten sentado.

-Que tal amigo? Como va todo?- pregunta Bankotsu para sentarse al lado de Hiten y este le dé un sorbo largo al contenido de su vaso, -Bueno, estoy bebiendo en un bar lleno de imbéciles- dice Hiten volteando a mirar a Bankotsu y este sonríe ante el comentario de su amigo, -y todas estas chicas, parecen gustarles más los imbéciles- dice Hiten volteando a mirar a la castaña con la que antes estaba bailando besándose con otro tipo.

-Hiten, recuerdas cuando, hace como dos años en la universidad, cada chica que me gustaba, gustaba de ti?- pregunta Bankotsu viendo al oji rojo quien baja la mirada a la mesa, -Yakamura Eri…- dice Hiten subiendo la mirada y sonriendo un poco, -Si, Yakamura Eri- dice Bankotsu recordando a la peli negra de cabello corto y ojos cafés que le gustaba antes. –Era sexy- dice Hiten recordando a la chica, -Si lo era- dice Bankotsu viendo a Hiten un poco más alegre, -Estaba bien- dice Hiten volviendo su mirada al vaso vacío. –Donde está el Hiten que la consiguió?- pregunta Bankotsu colocando su mano en el hombro del oji rojo, -porque ese tipo era jodidamente asombroso- dice Bankotsu empezando a mover a su amigo por el hombro.

Hiten mira a su amigo pero en el campo de visión ve a una chica –hay una chica mirándote al fondo de la barra- dice Hiten volviendo su mirada al oji azul, -Debería mirar?- pregunta Bankotsu mirando fijamente los ojos de su amigo, -No aun no- dice Hiten mirando a la chica, -ahora- dice Bankotsu esperando a la respuesta de su amigo, -no- vuelve a decir Hiten –Ahora- vuelve a decir Bankotsu sin quietar la mano del hombro de su amigo, -No- dice Hiten sin quitar la mirada de la chica. Bankotsu voltea a mirar –Si, ve y mira- dice Hiten con sarcasmo al ver que el oji azul no le prestó atención.

Bankotsu traga saliva de manera forzada al ver que la chica que lo estaba mirando era esa peli negra de ojos cafés y vestido negro que antes él había estado mirando cuando subía las escaleras, la chica sonríe y Bankotsu se queda viéndola, Hiten le golpea un poco la espalda al ver que su amigo no hace nada. El moreno se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar hasta donde se encuentra la pali negra.

Hiten por otra parte, se quita su anillo de bodas y empieza hacerlo girar en eso llega una chica de cabello negro recogido en un bollo dejando escapar algunos mechones a su cara sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba una camisa de tiras negra apretada y un pantalón negro apretado. La chica se recuesta un poco en la barra y voltea a mirarlo –Noche de salida?- pregunta la chica al ver como él juega con su anillo. Hiten voltea a mirarla y se coloca el anillo donde anteriormente lo tenía –Si, ella cogía con Kotatsu- dice Hiten bajando la mirada.

-siempre hay un Kotatsu- dice la oji roja sentándose al lado de Hiten, este saca una pequeña sonrisa –Siempre hay un Kotatsu- dice Hiten dándole la razón y subiendo su copa de whiskey que habían vuelto a llenar.

-Cuando era un niño, solía abrir todas las ventanas de mi habitación cuando estaba helando, solo yacía sobre unas mantas- dice Miroku viendo a Kya –porque?- pregunta la rubia ante el comentario que el oji azul había soltado –quería comprender como se sentía ser indigente- dice Miroku cayendo en cuenta ante lo estúpido que había sido ese comentario –Entiendes esa sensación?- pregunta Miroku tratando de no sonar más tonto de lo que ya había sido, la rubia asiente con la cabeza, -solo… necesitaba saberlo- dice Miroku y toma un poco de su trago –vaya… -dice la rubia un poco impresionada y Miroku suspira un poco –Lo sé- dice Miroku y le sonríe.

-Él se parecía Anthony Hopkins- dice Hiten con una sonrisa viendo a la chica al Aldo de él –Quien se parece a Anthony Hopkins?- dice la chica entre risas, -No es un buen aspecto. Nadie debería parecerse a Anthony Hopkins- dice Hiten mirando a la peli negra, -De acuerdo, quien es Anthony Hopkins?- pregunta la oji roja aun entre risas –aparentemente, es un gran abogado- dice Hiten para negar con la cabeza y tomar un sorbo de su trago. La chica sonríe un poco –bueno, escribí mi numero en esto- dice la oji roja pasándole un porta vasos donde aparecía el número de ella y su nombre. –Úsalo cuando estés listo- dice la peli negra para levantarse del asiento ante la atenta mirada del oji rojo. Hiten vuelve su mirada al porta vasos y ve el número de la chica y el nombre – " _Minami Kagura_ "- lee Hiten.

Hiten voltea a mirar y ve a Kagura al lado de él, -esta es la parte donde nos vamos de aquí?- pregunta Hiten viendo a Kagura –Porque no estoy de humor, la verdad- dice Hiten un poco indispuesto, Kagura levanta una ceja –estas sentado en mi abrigo- dice la chica sin despegar la mirada del chico –hmm…-dice Hiten y sonríe al sentir estúpido –así es- dice Hiten y se levanta del asiento haciendo que Kagura coja su abrigo –lamento esto- dice Hiten un poco apenado, -Esta bien, gracias- dice Kagura y se pasa un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja, -Buenas noches- dice Kagura para retirarse del lugar, -Buenas noches- dice Hiten a pesar de que ya la chica no lo escuchaba por el ruido del bar.

Bankotsu se estaba acercando a la chica peli negra y esta le estaba sonriendo, cuando se va a sentar al lado de ella llega un chico de cabello plateado, ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja abierta dejando ver su camisa blanca debajo y unos jeans oscuros. –Hola- dice el chico mirando a la peli negra, esta desvía su mirada del moreno al peli plata y Bankotsu frunce el ceño al ver al peli plata sentado donde él se iba a sentar.

-Voy a pedir un trago, quieres un trago?- pregunta el chico mirando a la oji café, -Oh, no estoy bien- dice la oji café mientras desvía la mirada a la barra, -déjame invitarte un trago- dice el peli plata ignorado a la oji café, que empezaba a jugar con el borde de su vestido, -que quieres, un vodka con gaseosa?- pregunta el oji dorado, mirando al camarero para que se acerque a tomar su orden, -no, no, no- dice la chica viendo como el peli plata la ignoraba olímpicamente –Dios santo- dice el chico al ver que la peli negra aún estaba rechazando su invitación –No- dice la peli negra tratando de que el peli plata la entienda. Bankotsu que presenciaba todo frunce más el ceño y aprieta sus puños, empieza a caminar para colocarse al otro lado de la chica pero es interceptado por una de las chicas con las que anteriormente estaba balando.

-hola Bank- dice una de las chicas de forma melosa, -nosotras ya nos vamos… quieres acompañarnos?- pregunta la otra picándole un ojo mientras empieza a tocar el pecho del oji azul, -No gracias- dice Bankotsu para despegarse de las chicas y sentarse al lado de la peli negra de ojos cafés. –Vamos, es solo un trago- dice el chico nuevamente mirando a la peli negra, -Oh, no. Estoy bien, gracias- dice la oji café con la voz un poco más dura.

-Yo necesito un trago, también. Te comprare un trago- dice el peli plata al no importarle lo que decía la peli negra y vuelve a llamar al camarero. La chica suspira con resignación y mira al techo para mirar al peli plata, -de verdad, que pasa si disfruto del trago?- pregunta la peli negra llamando la atención del peli plata y Bankotsu que ya se había sentado al lado de ella y ni cuenta se había dado por estar discutiendo con el oji dorado, -que pasa luego?- pregunta nuevamente la peli negra mirando los ojos dorados del chico y suelta una pequeña risa que hace voltear al oji azul trenzado.

-Me encantaría escuchar lo que piensas que pasa luego- dice el peli plata ahora si prestándole atención y sonriéndole, -te diré lo que pasa- dice la peli negra sonriendo de manera más amplia al ver que el chico empezó a escucharla. –juagamos un ping-pong cervecero con tus dos compañeros de piso hasta que termino atrás de ti en Murray Hill?- pregunta la peli negra mirando al oji dorado, -Si, así es. Como sabes eso?- pregunta el peli plata asombrado –y luego tenemos que oír a tu compañero acostándose con Hilary o con Emily o como sea el nombre de la chica hasta que nos durmamos- dice la chica explicándole el panorama al peli plata que no dejaba de mirar a la oji café.

-y luego un año después, todavía estamos juntos jugando ping-pong cervecero en los mismos bares con tus amigos – dice la chica con resignación –salvo que ahora sientes la presión de casarte y tener hijos porque piensas que eso es lo que quiero- hace una pausa la oji café haciendo que todo lo que dijo se le gravara al chico y este sacude la cabeza un poco. –Entonces en los veranos, viajan a los Hamptons a conocer a sus padres, preguntándote durante todo el viaje si van creer que eres lo suficientemente bonita- dice Bankotsu mirando el vaso de Whiskey que le sirvieron mientras escuchaba a la chica discutir con el peli plata.

-Inteligente- dice la peli negra mirando al horizonte escuchando lo que el oji azul le decía, -preguntándote durante todo el viaje, si van a creer que eres lo suficientemente inteligente- dice Bankotsu pero es interrumpido –porque nadie lo es. Y luego tenemos que beber un Chardonnay de mierda- dice la peli negra pero se ve interrumpida –en una fiesta de jardín de mierda- dice Bankotsu, -y tener conversaciones de mierda- dice la oji café mirando al peli plata que pasaba su mirada de la chica al peli negro de cabello trenzado y ojos azules. –Acerca de gente de mierda- dice Bankotsu dirigiendo su mirada azul al chico de cabello plateado –con su madre de mierda- dice la peli negra con rabia. –La cual, aceptémoslo, no piensa que eres lo suficientemente inteligente- dice Bankotsu y voltea a mirar a la chica –Bonita- dice la oji café, - la cual, aceptémoslo, no piensa que eres lo suficientemente bonita- dice el moreno sin quietar la mirada del perfil de la peli negra. –Porque nadie lo es- dice la oji café casi en un susurro viendo a los ojos de Bankotsu –nadie nunca lo será- dice Bankotsu viendo más de cerca los ojos cafés claros de la chica al lado que empezaban a brillar cada que la luz de la disco golpeaban esos ojos.

-Que fue toda esa mierda? Miren, solo estoy hablando de un trago- dice el peli plata al sentirse ignorado y coge el brazo de la chica. La peli negra voltea a mirar al peli plata y Bankotsu frunce el ceño al ver que el oji dorado, -sí, pero no era solo un trago, verdad?- dice Bankotsu tratando de sacarse el mal sabor de boca que le había generado el tipo sentado hay, -era una propuesta de matrimonio- dice la chica de forma seria haciendo que tanto el oji dorado y oji azul miraran con interés a la chica, pero con la única diferencia que Bankotsu soltó una sonrisa.

-matrimonio. No, yo estaba…- dice el peli plata un poco incómodo, -solo un vodka con gaseosa- dice mirando a la peli negra y se le borra la sonrisa. –Váyanse al carajo, yo…- dice el peli plata y se levanta de la mesa para empezar a caminar lejos de ellos. –Un trago?- pregunta Bankotsu con una sonrisa al ver cómo se va el oji dorado, -si- dice la chica con una sonrisa y ambos vuelven a mirar a los ojos.

* * *

… _Unas horas más tarde…_

En un apartamento con las cosas ordenadas, Bankotsu se está besando con la peli negra de ojos cafés del bar. Bankotsu pasa sus manos por la espalda de la chica mientras que con una mano la sostiene de la cadera y con la otra sube de arriba abajo por la espalda de la chica, mientras que la peli negra tiene una mano en el hombro del chico y con la otra la enreda en el cabello negro del chico. Bankotsu la aprieta más hacia él para que sienta su miembro ya endurecido, la chica gime en su boca, y el aprovecha para morder el labio inferior de la chica, empiezan a caminar dando tropezones hasta el cuarto de la chica.

Cuando llegan él la pega la pared y empieza a dar ligeros besos sobre su el cuello de la chica no paraba de suspirar y enredar sus manos en el cabello del peli negro, Bankotsu pasa su mano por la espalda de la chica y empieza a bajar el cierre del vestido, haciendo que este caiga la suelo, el oji azul traga saliva al ver que la descarada chica no estaba usando sostén y solo la cubría las bragas de encaje negro que hacían resaltar su piel blanca.

La oji café empieza a desabotonar la camisa de forma lenta haciendo que el moreno se esté muriendo por dentro al sentir como su falo era apretado por su pantalón. Cuando la chica termina desabotonar su camisa coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y reanuda los besos que antes se estaban dando, Bankotsu vuelve a colocar sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la chica y la acerca más a su pelvis haciendo que sienta su miembro y la chica gima en su boca.

Ella baja sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico y empieza a desabrocharlo y bajarle la cremallera para que este también caiga al suelo al lado de su vestido. Él sigue acariciando su cintura para que descaradamente suba sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica y los empiece apretar, la chica vuelve a gemir y arquea su espalda. Bankotsu empieza a masajearlos y coge uno de los pezones de la chica y los pellizca.

Bankotsu la coge con fuerza de la cadera gira con ella haciendo que ella caiga en la cama con el encima, por la caída una de las lámparas de la mesa de noche cae al piso y se rompe pero ninguno de los dos peli negros les importa. Bankotsu sigue besando la chica y mueve sus manos por la cadera de la chica haciendo que la peli negra suspire mientras enreda sus manos por el cabello del oji azul.

Este empieza a bajar su boca desde los labios rojos de la chica, al mentón y terminar en su cuello donde empieza a pasar su lengua y besar. La chica no para de suspirar por las caricias que el moreno le está brindando. El moreno vuelve una de sus manos al pecho de la chica y lo empieza apretar haciendo la peli negra empiece a gemir, motivado por la respuesta de la chica vuelve a su cuello pero empieza a bajar de forma lenta dando pequeños besos hasta que uno de los pezones de la peli negra se ve atrapado por la boca de este y empieza a succionarlo mientras que con su otra mano empieza a masajear el otro pecho desatendido y luego cambia de pecho.

Bankotsu al ver que la chica esta aceptado sus caricias sigue bajando por sus abdomen y hasta llegar al elástico de la bragas de la chica y empieza a bajarlo por lentamente, sube sus ojos azules hasta la cara de la peli negra y ve como sus ojos cafés lo están mirando con ansias mientras que sus mejillas están ligeramente ruborizadas. Sin mucho que esperar le quita las bragas y ver como el sexo de la chica se encuentra húmedo.

Pasa su dedo por el sexo de la chica y ve como esta vuelve a gemir, Bankotsu sonríe de manera ladina y coloca uno de sus dedos entre los pliegues de la chica atravesándola, el moreno al sentir como su dedo es apretado en el interior de la chica empieza a moverlo de manera lenta, entrando y saliendo de la chica, esta aprieta las sabanas bajo de ellos disfrutando de lo que hace el moreno, Bankotsu motivado por la respuesta de la chica mete un segundo dedo y sigue penetrándola con más insistencia, baja su ojos azules al sexo de la chica y se relame los labios al ver como sus dedos están penetrando sin descanso a la chica, con su lengua empieza a lamer y mover de forma circular ese punto tan sensible en ella y la peli negra continua gimiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza.

La peli negra abre sus ojos al sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo se está empezando a estremecer y Bankotsu también siente como sus dedos son más apretados por la chica haciendo que aumente más la velocidad de sus penetración. La oji café siente un corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo y lanza un agudo gemido. Bankotsu al ver que la peli negra se ha venido con sus dedos sonríe de forma socarrona y los retira provocando otro gemido por la chica. El oji azul se arrodilla entre las piernas de la chica y ante la mirada café de la chica mete sus dedos en la boca saboreando los fluidos de la chica haciendo que esta se sonroje más.

Bankotsu se quita con rapidez los bóxer que lo venían aprontando desde hace rato y se coloca nuevamente encima de la chica, apoyándose únicamente con un brazo mientras que con el otro guía su miembro hasta la entrada de la joven, el mira los ojos cafés de la chica y empieza a meterlo lentamente viendo como la chica cerraba los ojos disfrutando su intromisión y mordiéndose el labio, mientras que el siente como lentamente las paredes de internas de la chica empiezan a abrazar su miembro, vuelve apoyarse en sus brazos y sin dejar de mirar a la chica la penetra de golpe haciendo que esta lance un gemido.

Bankotsu empieza a moverse con lentitud observando cada gesto que hace la peli negra debajo de él, pero su instinto más primitivo lo domina y empieza a embestirla con mayor rapidez provocando que la chica pase sus manos por la espalda de él y gima con mayor frecuencia. El oji azul seguí moviéndose encima de ella y se acuesta un poco más sobre ella sintiendo como los pechos de la oji café se aprieten en su pecho editándolo aún más.

Disfrutando del placer que le estaba brindando la peli negra él se hinca en la cama cogiendo a la chica de la cintura para continuar con la unión dejando las piernas de la chica a cada lado de si cintura y ella con solo la espalda recostada en la cama, sin mucho que esperar el vuelve a reanudar sus movimientos viendo como los pechos de la chica se mueven a cada nada que la embiste generándoles una imagen bastante erótica de la cual esta disfrutando.

La joven al sentir como la punta del miembro del chico alcanzaba un lugar demasiado sensible para ella gime con más fuerza y aprieta la almohada que está en su cabeza, -Te gusta?- pregunta el oji azul con voz ronca sin dejar de embestirla, la joven que no para de gemir siente como el sale lentamente de ella y la vuelve a penetrar con fuerza haciendo que gima más fuerte sin importarle que los vecinos la lleguen a escuchar –Te gusta?- vuelve a preguntar el peli negro, ella abre los ojos para ver la mirada penetrante azul del chico que hace que se moje más de lo que ya estaba –si… -dice la chica a pesar de los gemidos que le provocaba el joven.

Bankotsu satisfecho con la respuesta de la chica baja su mirada a la unión que ellos mantenían viendo como su miembro moreno entra y salía de la chica viendo el contraste de sus pieles y aprieta con más fuerza las caderas de la chica para que las penetraciones sean más profundas y fuertes. El oji azul deseoso de más aumenta el ritmo de las envestidas una y otra y otra y otra vez haciendo que la peli negra no pare de gemir.

Bankotsu siente como su miembro sale y entra del interior de la chica y el interior de ella lo abraza con mayor fuerza queriendo como retenerlo, la chica pasa sus piernas por la cintura del chico y este siente como lo estaba abrazando con las piernas y sonríe. Volviendo a mirar a la chica que esta con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada embiste él le está haciendo en su interior.

El moreno siente como una corriente eléctrica le pasa desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, y aumenta aún más las envestidas haciendo que la chica y la cama donde estaban se muevan con mayor fuerza, la peli negra no para de gemir y ella también siente esa misma corriente que antes sintió. Apretando mas la cintura del moreno y su miembro dentro de ella. El oji azul mira nuevamente su miembro bañado por los fluidos de la chica que entra y sale de la piel blanca del chica y Hace que el golpeteo de su pelvis contra las nalgas de la chica sea un más fuerte.

La chica lanza un gemí agudo sintiendo como las paredes de su sexo aprietan más al chico, pero este aun no para y aprieta más la cadera de la chica blanqueando mas su piel y la penetra con más fuerza. Después de 3 embestidas demandantes el chico se viene dentro de ella y cae exhausto sobre ella estando aun dentro de ella. Pero logra acomodarse sobre sus brazos y coloca su frente en el hombro de la peli negra mientras trata de recobrar un poco su respiración.

Sube su cabeza un poco y ve a la chica que lo dejo con la boca seca en el bar con las mejillas rojas, tratando de retomar nuevamente su respiración normal, el peli negro mira los labio rojos eh hinchados de la chica por la cantidad de besos que se dieron y los vuelve a juntar con los suyos disfrutando el beso que se están dando. La peli negra pasa sus manos por la espalda del chico disfrutando más la cercanía con aquel desconocido que antes cuando lo estaba viendo hablar con otro chico al final de barra le llamo la atención.

Se separan del beso –Si me sigues besando así volveré a cogerte- dice Bankotsu sobre los labios de la joven viendo los ojos cafés abrirse un poco, él sonríe un poco y vuelve a moverse sobre ella, la peli negra vuelve a gemir sintiendo como el miembro del chico de ojos azules seguía estando erecto a pesar de haberse venido antes. Bankotsu vuelve a embestirla sintiendo que aún no tiene suficiente del cuerpo de esa joven.

* * *

… _En el bar…_

-Eres increíble- dice Kya viendo a Miroku mientras con una mano se pasa un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja mientras le sonríe de forma picara y luego coger el miembro de el por encima del pantalón, Miroku la mira con una ceja levantada y le devuelve la sonrisa –Vámonos de aquí- dice Miroku para luego coger la mano de la chica y llevarla fuera del bar.

En otro lado del bar se encontraba Koga besando de manera demandante a la chica peli roja con la que antes había bailado mientras que la iba empujando al baño de chicos. La peli roja pasaba sus manos por el cabello del oji azul disfrutando como este la cogía de la cintura y la seguía besando.

Dentro del baño Koga la metió en un cubico y cerró la puerta tras él, despegándose de los labios de la peli roja, esta abre sus ojos verdes y ve que se encuentra en un baño y se sonroja más de lo que estaba, Koga la vuelve a besar y su be una de sus manos al pecho de la chica y esta gime en su boca. La peli roja un poco incomoda, empieza a empujarlo del pecho pero esto hace que Koga se pegue más a su cuerpo, -es… es… espera- dice la peli roja tratando de alejarse más del chico pero este no parece importarle y sigue besando sus labios para luego empezar a besar su cuello.

-esto…no… está bien- dice de manera corta la peli roja disfrutando lo que el peli negro le hacía en su cuello –deberíamos detenernos- dice la chica mirando la puerta de baño verde musgo, -porque?- pregunta Koga aun sin alejarse del cuello de la chica –Estamos en un baño- dice la chica de manera tímida mientras vuelve a colocar sus manos en los hombros del chico, -y?- pregunta Koga al mismo tiempo que coloca sus manos en los glúteos de la chica y los aprieta –esto está mal- dice la oji verde cerrando los ojos mientras disfruta lo que el oji azul hace con ella –entonces no te gusta?- pregunta Koga parándose bien y mirando los ojos verdes de la peli roja, -si me gusta…- dice la peli roja un poco apenada, -entonces cual es el problema?- colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y mirándola fijamente, -tu recuerdas mi nombre- dice la chica mientras aprieta la camisa Koga, -igualmente no me gustaría saberlo, además es solo sexo ocasional nada mas- dice el chico de coleta sin importancia mientras se encoge de hombros.

–sexo ocasional?- pregunta la chica incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando, -pues sí que esperabas? Que te dijera que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?- dice Koga con burla pero se caya al ver como los ojos de la peli roja empiezan aguarse. –en realidad no sabes quién soy, cierto?- pregunta la chica mirándolo a los ojos mientras unas lágrimas picaban por salirse y rodar por sus mejillas –Nos conocemos?- pregunta Koga al ver que la chica enserio iba a llorar, -Eres un Imbécil Koga- dice la peli roja frunciendo el ceño, Koga la mira a ver si recuerda haber visto su cara pero no la recordaba –sabes qué? No debí haber venido acá- dice la chica negando con la cabeza. –Quién eres?- pregunta nuevamente Koga ahora si intrigado por la chica.

-Nadie importante- dice la chica con simpleza para que le bajen lágrimas por sus ojos y empujar con más fuerza al peli negro. –No, dime de una buena vez quien eres y de donde me conoces- dice Koga un poco con más rabia viendo a la chica que lo había empujado hasta el otro lado del cubico. –Eres un imbécil… - dice la chica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejilla sale del cubículo del baño ante la atenta mirada de la unas chicas que se encontraban mirándose en el espejo. Koga se sienta en la tasa y se revuelve el flequillo tratado de recordar esa cara o al menos quien era esa chica.

* * *

… _En la casa de Bankotsu…_

Sentado en la tasa del baños se encuentra Hiten echándose un pajazo mientras con la mano sostiene el porta vasos que le dio Kagura con su número –Te gusta eso?- pregunta Hiten mirando el porta vasos –Te estas sentando en mi abrigo- dice a Hiten recordando lo que la oji roja le había dicho antes de despedirse. Se detiene un momento y come un poco de su helado de chocolate con crema de maní lo vuelve a dejar sobre el lava manos y coge un poco de una crema la esparce por su mano y vuelve echarse pajazos pensando en la peli negra de ojos rojos del bar.

* * *

… _Con Bankotsu…_

Se encontraba una peli negra dormida en los brazos de Bankotsu, quien la miraba dormir en su pecho y le acariciaba su cabello, ambos cubiertos por unas sábanas. –Tengo que usar tu baño- dice Bankotsu, levantándose un poco –ujumm- dice la peli negra en sueños para darse la vuelta y dejar que oji azul logre parase. Este se sienta en el borde de la cama y voltea a mirar la espalda desnuda de la chica, sonríe un poco y baja la mirada al piso.

Algo llama su atención y ve que en el suelo está la revista que antes les había mostrado Miroku el día de hoy en la que decía " _Chicas del East Village para contratar"._

 **FLASHBACK**

Bankotsu se estira y coge la revista, busca la página donde estaba el anuncio –" _Se vestía como cualquier otra linda chica joven, botas hasta la rodilla, esparcidas por el suelo, y un cajón lleno hasta el topo con condones, parecían los únicos signos de su oficio paralelo"_ \- termina de leer con las cejas arriba. Miroku le da un sorbo a su café mientras Koga está sirviendo el resto del café –Que tan asombroso es eso?- pregunta Miroku viendo a Bankotsu que aún no quitaba su expresión de asombro de su cara.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bankotsu mira la revista aun tirada en el piso y ve que al lado de estas se encuentran unas botas negras de tacón puntilla tiradas en el suelo, luego su mirada se centra que encima de una mesa está el libro " _Historia de O_ " escrita por Pauline Reage y al lado de este un sobre lleno de billetes. Debajo de la mesa se ven dos cajas de condones una abierta dejando ver alguno que otro empaque de condón. Bankotsu abre grandemente los ojos y voltea a mirar a la chica que duerme plácidamente en la cama, vuelve su mirada al suelo y encuentra su celular –Carajo, contesta- susurra Bankotsu para luego pararse de la cama.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tratare de no demorarme en escribir esta historia.**

 **Si les gusto pueden seguirla y comentar lo que se les ocurra.**

 **Att: Hori Kida**


End file.
